


It Was You

by Donghyunie



Series: When I Met You [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: BoJun, Daeyoon, Dongchan, Dongmin - Freeform, M/M, Plot Twists, Temporary Amnesia, ajae prince - Freeform, baejangtag, bongbeom, dongchanmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghyunie/pseuds/Donghyunie
Summary: Joochan wakes up from a deep sleep only to realize he is not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of When The Matchmaker Fall Inlove. Before reading this, I would suggest you read it first to better understand the flow of the story. Thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it.

_A cold wind breeze touches his warm body, sending shiver to his spine as Joochan calmly walks by the roadside alone. The night is dark and windy, streetlights stand at the sides of the road, merely harmonizing to the stillness of the night. It is a total silence. Only his light footsteps can be heard together with the pumping of his heart. His breath is calm yet his brain is overloaded, pouring out endlessly like a full pail. A silent sigh greets the air, a slight smile drawn on his lips as Joochan scoop his headset from his pocket. He is about to put his headset on when a familiar thing catches his eyes right in the middle of the road. It is shiny and beautifully made with silver. The necklace is so charming and captivating to his eyes right from the start when he witnessed it, being displayed on Donghyun's beautiful neck. At the center is a bright red color like blood, blends harmoniously with the silver metal surrounding it. Joochan moves as fast as the wind, picking eagerly the said necklace. Mysteriously, it is as he thought. He smiled in tears as Joochan suddenly remembers Donghyun all over again. It had been months passed when he had laid his eyes on his bestfriend, his first love in his 20 years of existence._

 

_His heart yearns for Donghyun's presence, his mind is full of thought of him yet the said guy has never been visible to his eyes again. A loud sound soon echoed on his ears, catching Joochan's attention from his deepening thoughts. Joochan is like a statue standing in the middle of the road, his body seems to be frozen as his eyes stare at the bright light heading towards him, horning so loud. His mind seems like it cannot respond from the coming truck towards him. Just slowly closing his eyes is the only way he do at the moment, hearing the sound moving closer and closer._

 

_For the last seconds, just before the truck could hit Joochan in an instant speed, a hand quickly grabbed him in a very fast speed as if it was even faster than the lightning. It was fast and strong, Joochan felt a rather cold body, a strong grip on his waist and their position is quite awkward at sight. Joochan slowly open his eyes, a black hoodie greeted his eyes, but what made Joochan quiver is when a familiar face appear right in front of him. Eyes are widened, his mind doesn't even care to close his mouth, his hands trembled as he try to reach the pale cheeks of the latter yet the guy is fast enough to free their weird position they are in._

 

_"D--- Don--Dong-hyunie?? Is that you?" Joochan blink once and twice as his gaze lingered more on the guy who wears full black from head to toe._

 

_The said guy doesn't even spare Joochan a glance instead he just grab the necklace he's holding and quickly vanished in his very eyes. Joochan cannot believe what he had just witness, he looks bewildered in the road as he try to connect what just happened in a minute. His tears slowly flowed from his lonely eyes, biting his lips as he calm himself. He longs for Donghyun so much. How he missed to give him a hug and genuine smiles yet the time is just so cruel to him._

 

_"I missed you! Donghyun-ah, please come back to me!! Don't leave me alone!!... Donghyun-ah, don't go!!"  Joochan shouted on top of his lung but only an echo answered him back._

 

**

 

With his long agony, Joochan finally opened his eyes with fresh tears running down his cheeks. His body felt so weak, his mind is like an empty space. Joochan feels like he just woken up from nothing, no memories are flashing in his memory even just a single one. His eyes scan his surrounding and it feels refreshing to see a pure white ceiling, a pure white wall with basket of fruits at the table beside his bed and beautiful flowers near the window. His head is aching a bit as he try to remember those people looking at him with teary eyes and smiling faces yet all he can remember is Donghyun whom he always dreamed of.

 

There are a lot of people around him but why he can't recognize them? He look at their faces, searching one particular face but he can't find the face of that guy in his dream. Who's that guy really? Was he just a dream, a character with no life or just his imagination? If that's the case, why does his heart aches everytime he thinks of that guy?

 

"Joochan-ah,  look at me. Can you recognize me?" The woman holds his hands with a wide smile drawn on her face, tears are freshly flowing from his eyes. Her warm touch is comfy and filled with love and care yet Joochan cannot remember anything about her.

 

"Joochan, I'm so glad you finally wake up." A guy uttered, patting the shoulder of the guy beside him.

 

Joochan stare at them with a confused look, his mind is like a blank sheet waiting for an ink to dip in. Queries are lining up in his brain but cannot process the way Joochan wanted to. Even a single detail about his identity is kinda mystery to himself too. What happened to him? Why does he can't remember any memory?

 

"Doctor, help us. He seems not to recognize us? What do we do?" 

 

"This is normal. He just woken up from 2 years coma so he has a temporary amnesia." 

 

"Do you know when he will recover his memories?"

 

"I'm not sure about it. Some tend to lost their memories because of brain damage but in his case, he lost it because of what happened to him. Don't worry, he will recover soon."

 

"Thank you so much, Doc. We owe you so much." They all bowed to the man who wears a white outfit as he step out from the door. It is full of sincerity, joy and thankfulness. It such a nice feeling.

 

 _Amnesia_. The word strike his brain just by hearing it but what surprise Joochan even more is the word  _coma_. Joochan felt like he just doze off for hours but then the reality hit him hard, forcing himself to remember once again what happened to him but failed in attempt. 2 years of laying down on the bed, looking so pitiful and weak, and now he regained consciousness, Joochan felt so lost and helpless after knowing he has a temporary amnesia. His heart felt so broken, tears soon dropped from his watery eyes and is being mixed with the dried tears on his cheeks.

 

_**7 months later...** _

 

Joochan recovered some of his lost memories yet he never remembered even a single moment about the guy in his dreams. The name  _Donghyun_ never failed to appear in almost all his dreams and it bothers him so much. Knowing the guy is too itchy to ignore yet all his efforts turns to waste not until he discovered a notebook under his bed. The notebook looks untouched for years upon seeing how dusty and old it is. Joochan wiped every dirt out and was amused to see how creative the notebook is -- well he is. It is colorful and captivating to see, just by looking at it makes him smile. What makes him catch his breath for a minute is the word  _Diary_!

 

Yes, it was his diary!

 

It took a minute of silence when finally Joochan regained his wandering soul. His hands quickly flip the pages, his eyes are busy reading all the words written in every pages of the notebook, not missing any single word. Reading his diary suddenly makes him feel butterflies in his stomach, every word brings the fluttery he felt during those moments. It such a pity he forgot everything. A smile drawn on his lips as Joochan finally found out who Donghyun is and why he always dream about him even in his coma state. It such a beautiful moments he has yet his shameless heart dare to cross the line and it makes everything complicated.

 

"I'm such a liar." Joochan muttered in his breath, feeling apologetic and broken at the same time.

 

 

Memories are vaguely flashing in his brain, trying to recover everything but failed. Joochan is dying to know the truth about the secret yet one more thing he wanted an answer is the total existence of Donghyun and Bomin. He is so thirsty about the mystery he just encountered, knowing how long he is in coma. Asking Jibeom and Jaehyun would take a century since it seems like their tongues seems to be forever tied to spit out the truth to his face.

 

_"You will only get hurt."_

 

That's the words Joochan always hear every time he will ask about what happened to him years ago. All answers didn't satisfy his thirst for the truth. Until then, Joochan decided wrote a book, hoping Donghyun will read it someday. A book is based on his diary he wrote before, titled, " _ **When the Matchmaker Fall In Love."**_

 

 

 

**___The END___ **

 

 

 _"_ Huh?? What's that?? Is that even an ending??"

 

Jibeom complained right after their teacher finished reading the story. His disappointed expression is priceless. Jaehyun even nudge his side yet Jibeom spare him a death glare. Jaehyun had his left eyebrow lifted up, giving no chills to Jibeom's fierce gaze as if he is asking for a fight. Soon after, endless questions throw in every minute. The students are so hooked and attached with every chapters but their curiosity about the mystery is enough for them to had their mouths unstoppable. It becomes a total mess.

 

"Sir, what happened to the main character? How did he end up being coma?"

 

"What happened to Donghyun and Bomin? Why did they disappear?"

 

"What is the secret?? Is it too serious??"

 

"Why did Jibeom and Jaehyun shut their mouths and keep the truth to themselves?"

 

Jibeom and Jaehyun managed to glare at each other as if they are the one pointed out.

 

"Why are the names of the characters are similar to some of us? Sir, did you edit the names and put our names instead?" 

 

All eyes turn to the most active and loudest guy in the classroom. He is posing different yet weird poses, acting like a model at the back of the classroom. His name is Jangjun. Everyone chuckle at his extraness and in just a minute, the classroom became chaotic as they all had their mouths open. Daeyeol sighs as he soon step out of the classroom. Within a second, an angry figure entered the room, his fierce gaze and scary aura made all the students shut their lips as soon as their eyes caught the man staring at them.

 

 

"Just what is this mess, Class A?" Sungyoon shouted, his voice echoed all over the room.

 

"Sir, why does the ending---" Seungmin was cut off immediately as Daeyeol raise his hands in defeat.

"I know that the story ended with unsolved mysteries but remember the author of this book had amnesia. He doesn't know what really happened to him and his love. The book was written 120 years ago so it's very hard to solve the mystery." Daeyeol explained and his students just sighed in dismay.

 

"120 years??" Yongtaek managed to ask, he had his eyes rolled in confusion. He almost drool with his mouth wide open when suddenly he heard a mocking voice from his seatmate.

 

"When are you going to close your mouth? Are you going to bless your table with saliva??" Seungmin chuckles as Youngtaek quickly closes his mouth, feeling a bit shy to the smaller.

 

"It's none of your business, dwarf."

 

"What?? Dwarf?? Me?" 

 

"Who else would it be??" 

 

A loud sigh can be heard from Seungmin, Youngtaek just smirk as he secretly eyeing the smaller guy frown, drooping his head in annoyance. It's kinda became his habit to annoy Seungmin since he never fights back. He is too kind to do it.

 

"Yah, ET!! Shut your mouth, will you? Don't annoy my boy!" A devilish loudest whisper greeted his ears, turning just to see a smirk on Jangjun's face. Youngtaek has his eyes darken, annoyed look is obviously shown in his face, sending a death glare to the latter who keeps patting Seungmin's shoulder like hes babying him.

"My boy, my ass!" he muttered in his breath.

Some of the students had their eyes to Daeyeol and Sungyoon while the others still cannot get over from the ending of the story as they continue murmuring on their seats. The book is one of the best-selling books throughout their country for about years. Joochan is a big fan of it since he has the same name with the main character. He's really into the story but felt so sad that the mystery is not solved throughout the story.

 

"How sad! Does it mean Joochan died without even recovering his memories of Donghyun?" Bomin asked Jaehyun who kept on pouting beside him.

 

"Maybe. That's the possibilty." Jibeom calmly replied as he focus on teacher Yeol who keeps talking in front. Jaehyun just hissed.

 

"Oh really? He did not meet Donghyun again? What really happened to him? Did Joochan got into a car accident or what?" Joochan asked them out of the blue.

 

"Why not ask our teacher?" Bomin muttered on his seat.

 

"No more questions? " Daeyeol asked his students who are busy chatting long their seats.

 

Joochan soon raised his hand in about last few seconds and Daeyeol give it a go.

 

"Teacher,  I  still have one question." Joochan stood up fast from his seat.

 

"What happened to Donghyun? Why did he disappear like that? What is that dream Joochan dreamed every night? Are their any connections of it to Donghyun?"

The class become silent, waiting for any answer coming from their professor. Daeyeol and Sungyoon stare at each for a moment, glancing as if they are conversing when in fact they are not.

 

"If you want to know the truth, Joochan, come to me after class." Daeyeol smiled faintly.

 

***

 

The city soon covered by the darkness, leaving a light on the road visible to his eyes. Joochan cannot believe what he just heard from his teacher. The mystery is mystery itself. Daeyeol only wanted to reveal to Joochan the mystery everyone is craving for. Joochan had his eyes widened when he found out that Joochan and Bomin were kidnapped to trap Donghyun. Those who kidnapped them are all Donghyun's enemies. Sadly, it was Donghyun's 20th birthday at that time!

 

( _Flashback)_

 

_"Now choose one between them. Joochan or Bomin?" The guy smiling devilishly as he asked Donghyun once more._

 

_Donghyun fold his fists in anger. How dare he to include Bomin and Joochan in this mess? His eyes are fiery and anger climbs his whole body as he watch Joochan and Bomin bleeds with their hands tied up._

 

_"Let them go, you bastard! It's me that you wanted. Don't involve them in this!"_

 

_The said guy just grinned as he gives a sign to his men who soon started hitting Joochan and Bomin with no mercy. The two were in pain, their blood stream all over their bodies yet still wanting for Donghyun's safety. Donghyun is enraged deeply as he witnessed such devilish acts, his heart cant take the cruelty they did to Bomin and Joochan._

 

_"Stop that!! I will kill you, bastards!!! Don't hurt them!! Just kill me instead!!!" Donghyun shouted on top of his lungs as he struggle from his enemies' grips , holding him tightly and made him kneel just infront of Joochan and Bomin._

 

_"Dong---hyun--ah, don't worry about us. Just go! They're just using us to tame you!" Joochan tried hard to utter, even spitting blood from his mouth even more as he do so._

 

_"Joochan hyung is right. You need to escape!" Bomin weakly muttered in his unsteady breathing. Their bodies are trembling form the excruciating pain, they felt so weak, their sweats are mixed with the blood flowing fresh in their bodies._

 

_"Shut up, fools!" The guy in hood suddenly kicked them with a satisfied smile._

 

_Donghyun cannot take it anymore as he watched them suffering and bathing in blood, wounds are all over their body. He will not forgive himself if something will happen to both of them. He would rather die than to watch them die in front of his eyes. His body slightly shakes as rage took over his whole body, his mind cannot process anything except to kill those bastards surrounding them._

 

_"What do you need? What is it that you want from me?? I will do it !!.. Just let them go!!"_

 

_The said guy walk closer to Joochan and Bomin as he lift their heads together with force. He's loving the scene, wanting Donghyun to show his true identity to his love and friend he'd been hiding for years. He smiled by the thought. "This is the showtime!" A devilish smirk drawn on his lips._

 

 

_"Now I will ask you again. Joochan or Bomin? Just choose one and I will let him go."_

 

_"I won't choose. Just kill me instead and just let them go!!! Don't you even dare to lay your hands on them again or else I will kill you with my own hands!!!" Donghyun warned, his body is burning with a strong urge to fight. His inner self is quickly taking over his mixed identity._

 

_His temper made his pendant shine, his body is in so much pain again. He doesn't want to reveal his hidden true self but he can't help it, the right time has come. The pendant disappeared and the curse finally took place, invading every part in his body. He know this would come but he didn't expect it would be like this. His body shivers from pain,  his eyes turned red and suddenly feel so thirsty as he crave for blood to drink. He felt so weak as Donghyun couldn't resist the smell of sweet blood right in front of his eyes. Joochan knows his identity but he keep it to himself meanwhile Bomin was in a total shock for what he just witnessed._

 

_"You're a vam---?' Bomin couldn't utter any words from shock. He loves Donghyun but him being a vampire is new to him._

 

_The guy in black laughed  devilishly, it echoed throughout the building. Now finally the vampire side finally take over the human side of his long, long lost friend. How he waited for this moment!_

 

_"Welcome to our real world, my dear friend! I'm your long lost friend, Mark! I know that you're thirsty enough, why not drink their bloods to satisfy your needs?" He paused for a moment as he continue.._

 

_"Or else you'll die!! " Mark lifted Joochan and Bomin together and dropped them just in front of Donghyun who still fighting his inner self._

 

_"Donghyun, just drink my blood and live. I won't let you die like this. I would rather die for you!" Joochan slowly lifted Donghyun's face and made an eye to eye contact. Donghyun looks like a new whole person with his red eyes, sharp fangs and long dark nails.  The blood scent of Joochan made Donghyun tempted to sip in. Tears streamed down from Joochan's cheeks as he pecked on Donghyun's cheeks._

 

_"I love you. I love you, Donghyun-ah!"  Joochan sadly muttered as he offered his neck to the older._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there will be grammatical errors. I hope you will enjoy reading this. thank you so much

_His eyes closed, tears are falling as he slowly leans his neck closer to Donghyun. Joochan is ready to die for his love, willing to give his life even it will end his life. His love to Donghyun cannot be express with words. He might have hide his feelings for Bomin's sake but he believes Donghyun knows._ _Joochan bit his lip in pain as he felt long, sharp nails pierce his bleeding shoulder, making a scratch mark on his back. A cold breath touched his flesh, fangs gently brushing his bare skin, his grip are so firm and cannot move until slowly his fangs entered his neck. Joochan tried not to scream from the pain by biting his lip harder when suddenly Donghyun loosen his grip on him._

 

_Bomin is in shock, his eyes still cannot believe what he just witnessed in front of him. Seeing Donghyun in a shocking transformation made him tremble in fear but his heart denies it. He had his eyes glowing like a crimson red, his face is as white as snow together with his sharp fangs. His soft hands Bomin used to hold in a second look different as long pointed nails appeared like an animal._

 

_Joochan and Bomin witnessed how their love turned into a new creature, sucking blood with all his strong gri _p. Fresh blood flows all over his face, his aura is different from what they used to feel. Its somewhat new and kinda look scary but he is Donghyun, the one they both love. He might change but he is Donghyun and they cannot deny how hard he is trying to fight himself for them.__

 

_"Joochan! Bomin! Go out from here now. Quick!!" Donghyun shouted, fighting with all his strength, kicking, punching here and there._

 

_They shake their heads in disapproval. They just cant leave Donghyun alone with those evil bastards. Leaving him alone is like they killed him already._

 

_"How about you? We wont leave you here alone!!"  Joochan asked in worry._

 

_"Just go!!"_

 

_Out of their will, Joochan and Bomin ran with tears streaming in their eyes. They don't know what will happen to Donghyun and even they wanted to help but they are being chased. They ran as fast as they can but their body is weak from the injuries. Blood drip in each way their feet lead them, their heavy breath greet the cold wind breeze as they struggle to go down the forest they are in. It is so dark and scary at sight, stars are nowhere to be found, they felt so lost and weary._

 

_"Hyung, I can't go anymore. Just leave me here now." Bomin said as he catch his breath. His heart is thumping so hard, panting so heavily._

 

_"No, I won't leave you here, Bomin ah. Donghyun wanted us to be safe. Just a little bit more. We can now ask for help!"_

 

_"Just go, hyung please! I'm begging you! They're almost near. Just go without me. I will distract their attention so that you can run and ask for help. Donghyun is in danger right now! He needs help."_

_Bomin dropped his weight on the dirt, his body shakes from the pain as his hands tried to calm his heavy breathing, his wounds are all sore. Seeing his friend in a weak, painful just as he is,_ _Joochan still insisted to help Bomin get up. Pain is all over his body but he cant just give up easily. Donghyun even sacrificed himself to be left alone in the evil dungeon for them to be safe. It is never been a good idea but they had no other choice. Their enemies are beyond human can imagine, they are no match at all._

 

_"They're here!" An enemy shouted as they spotted Joochan struggled running while carrying Bomin on his back._

 

_"Hyung, drop me now! We will both die if you---" Joochan stopped Bomin from uttering any nonsense. How can Bomin say easily those words?_

 

_"I don't want you to die. If that is what you want then let's just die together."_

 

_Joochan saw a road directing to the city. He tried his best to ran as fast as he can. Just before their enemies could reach them, his feet landed safely on the road but unexpectedly a car hit them._

 

_(End of flash back)_

 

 

Joochan sighed to the nth time. He couldn't believe that the mystery from the book is a mystery itself and how his teacher Daeyeol warned him about his surroundings seems so true. Lots of question lingered in his mind and it bothered him so much. How did his teacher know all about this mystery? Did the author tell him?

The night is so peaceful, cold breeze brushes his skin making him quiver as he adjust his thick jackets wrapped is his body. it is so dark yet calm enough, but seeing himself alone walking beside the road is quite uncomfortable to him. Only his footstep can be heard and it is disturbing. The silence is somewhat not his type at all since he always go home early. Someone even told him not to stay late at night but here he is, walking alone in such a dark, quiet place. 

Joochan soon hooked out his headphone from his pocket, wanting to at least ease his inner thoughts with music when suddenly a shiny object caught his eyes. Curiosity climbs inside his body, his feet lead him to that object within a minute. With no other thoughts, his hand quickly pick the said eye-catching object. Joochan's eyes widen as he take a good look at the object. It is shiny and beautifully made in silver, surrounding a crimson red at the center. As his hands gently caress it, a realization quickly hit him when Joochan suddenly his head is in pain, memories flashes and he felt so confuse.

 

_It's a necklace! Not just an ordinary but it's a special necklace._

 

Joochan's heart suddenly beats fast when the dream of Joochan, the main character in the story clearly flashed in his head. The dream when the main character was in coma is happening in front of his eyes... Joochan looks bewildered on what's going on with him, he slapped himself thinking it is just a dream or imagination but no--its not. Why is that dream happening to him? That dream is just written from the book and it just a mere fiction but no, it's not. Though Joochan had the same name with the main character but Joochan is just a character from the book. He is the real joochan, not the character. He gaze at the necklace. The description the author used to admire the necklace of his love is so precise and clear to his imagination and now holding it, Joochan cannot deny the similarity. 

 

"What's this? Isn't this the dream of Jooc-- "

 

Just before Joochan could utter more words, a light suddenly flashed at his side with a disturbing sound. His body freezes with the sudden realization and still in shock.  _ _This must be a dream__ , he thought as he closes his eyes.

The car is speeding fast heading towards him, horning so loud as it can. It could hit him in any minute but then a hand quickly pulled him in a second. it is so fast and strong as if a wind just save him. Joochan felt a cold body, a firm grip on his waist and it's weird. The moment he open his eyes, a guy with a breathtaking face melted his gaze. He wears a black hoodie, almost all his suit are all black. His lips is blooming red as rose, his skin is just as white as snow but his body is so cold. A smile drawn in his face for a second before the guy free their weird position Joochan didn't even notice. It might sound weird but Joochan felt like there are butterflies in his stomach. He found himself staring at the guy with his mouth open, attraction seems to work on him.

The moment Joochan gaze at the guy’s eyes, he need to blink twice, thrice to check if he saw it clearly. His eyes are glowing crimson red but when Joochan double check, it turns to normal. He slapped his inner self for thinking such nonsense imagination.

 

"Thank you for saving me. By the way, I'm Joochan! Hong Joochan!" Joochan shyly offered his hand for handshake but the guy just coldly grab the necklace form him. The guy showed his cold back, walking way too fast away with the necklace in his hand.

 

"Can you at least say you name?!" Joochan shouted in top of his lungs as he find himself drawn to that guy, watching his back quickly fading in the darkness.

 

The guy stop, turning in a quick moment. His face is surely attractive even with a serious face the guy has, making Joochan smile at the sight without knowing it.

 

"I'm Kim Donghyun!" He grinned.

 

The guy soon vanished as fast as the lightning, leaving Joochan at the middle of the road, looking like a lost puppy. How can he do that? Is he magician? But then, Joochan noticed something weird. Just thinking about it make him shiver down in his spine. It can be his imagination and might appear as if he's joking but his eyes witness it clearly, it's not lying to him. That guy has no shadow at all. Why does he has no shadow at all?? What’s this? Is he a ghost?? But he’s not.

 

 

Joochan went home looking scared from the thoughts coming in his mind. He doesn’t want to believe that he met a ghost because if he was, why would his heart react?? He quickly closed all the windows and doors without missing any and locked it all. Since Daeyeol revealed the mystery to him, all his queries seem solved but then, there’s something missing. Finding what is missing is difficult not unless his teacher will reveal it himself.

 

With a confused mind, thinking it was all his imaginations, Joochan soon open his phone...

 

****[Hong Joochan-Lee Jangjun]** **

 

 __JC_ _ **_**_:_ ** _ ** __Hyung, are you busy?_ _

 

__JJ: Oh Joochan ah! This is the first time you texted me late at night huh. Why?_ _

 

__JC: I don’t know how to tell you this but I think I met a ghost an hour ago.._ _

 

__JJ: fck. Ghost?? For real?? That might be scary, dude._ _

 

__JC: I’m not sure tho. Have you imagine a handsome ghost? I mean, he does not look scary but breathtaking._ _

 

__JJ: Are you drunk, Joochan ah? Would you mind me to bring your medicine there? I think you forgot to drink your medicine tonight hahaha_ _

 

__JC: yah! I’m not kidding!_ _

 

__JJ: Well I’m not kidding too. How can be a ghost look handsome? Who are you kidding, Joochan ah? You can't fool me._ _

 

__JC: But he is._ _

 

__JJ: Wait, what made you say he is a ghost? Is he wearing white or something?_ _

 

__JC: First, he wears black and it compliment his pale, white skin. His body is cold, his lips are red even his eyes, well I might saw it wrong. But what made me say he’s a ghost, he doesn’t have any shadow at all. What can you say?_ _

 

__JJ: Wait.. my mind is overloaded. No shadow??His body is cold and even his eyes are red?? Fck. Is this for real? I thought they don’t exist…_ _

 

__JC: What do you mean they don’t exist?_ _

 

__JJ: Joochan, do you believe in vampires?_ _

 

 

Joochan had to paused for a moment. Vampires?? Do they really exist?? Could it be ---- No way!

 

 

__JC: Don’t tell me he is a vampire. I might get your ass kicked!_ _

 

__JJ: Why? But he is. Tell me, what does he looks like?_ _

 

__JC: Vampires don’t exist, hyung. I think you are the one who forgot to drink your medicine kekeke_ _

 

__JJ: Let’s make a bet. If you will meet him again, try to expose your neck and you’ll see hahah_ _

 

__JC: We’ll never meet again, hyung._ _

 

__JJ: What if you will??_ _

 

__JC: Hyung, stop it._ _

 

__JJ: scaredy cat kiddo? hahaha wait, Seungmin is calling me._ _

__

__JC: I'm not! okay, it's better. Go to Seungmin hyung._ _

 

Jangjun throw his phone on his bed as soon as he finish typing. It looks fun to scare Joochan and even chuckles just by the thought of it. Surely vampire topics is one of his favorite thing to talk about. His smile on his face soon fades when two figures are strangling each other on the floor. Youngtaek look like he's having so much fun teasing Seungmin while the other just keep defensing himself, trying so hard to not to hurt him. Seungmin is just too kind to do that. Youngtaek might look cool at the outside but don't be fooled because he's too playful and messy just like him. Seungmin is kinda oposite, despite his small appearance, he is quite strong pretending not to. Three of them in one room seems not a good idea at all, knowing either him and Youngtaek will always bother Seungmin in such ways. If that happens, their room will be in a total mess in conclusion.

 

Jangjun pick a pillow scattered on the floor and started hitting the two on the floor strangling at each other. Seungmin managed to grab a pillow at his side, making it as his shield as he escape from his crazy mess dorm mates. They keep talking and laughing nonstop as they throw things to each other here and there. They just calm down when a loud bang echoed from their door.

 

**

 

 _ _Vampires don’t exist. They don’t exist. They are just a mere imagination.,__  Joochan said to himself as he open his door that early morning.

Joochan doesn’t believe in such things but then it keep bothering him in his sleep. _I wouldn’t have ask him_ , he thought as Jangjun's message echoed in his head. It’s all Jangjun’s fault for telling him such nonsense. He even had a nightmare. Well, it was just a dream but it feels so real to him. He cannot imagine himself offering his blood to a vampire.. it just don’t make sense at all.

 

The moment his door creaked open, an old notebook, dusty and looks so classic that is well placed in front of his door caught him by surprise. He looks around to see who put it there but saw no one. The notebook is so unique and it seems like it existed from the old era basing it on the texture and the color of the paper. Being curious enough for the sudden appearance of it, Joochan quickly open the old notebook with care. He had his eyes and mouth wide open as he carefully read the words written on the notebook. He cannot believe it with his own eyes. How is this possible?? How come that he had Joochan’s diary from the book??

 

**[Hong Joochan- Lee Daeyeol]**

 

JC: Sir, I need your help!!

      I'm confused right now. Why is this happening to me, Sir? 

     You might not believe this but I have Joochan's diary from the book. I may sound kidding but it's true..

     SIR???

     ????

 

**[Hong Joochan-Lee jangjun]**

 

JC: Hey hyung. I need your help! Where are you??!

 

JJ: What is it this time, Joochan ah??

 

JC: I have Joochan's diary!

 

JJ: Dude, are you kidding me? Of course you have your own diary lol

 

JC: Not me but Joochan from the book! I have his diary!

 

JJ: Don't fool me Joochan ah. How can you have a 100 year-old diary?? Who are you kidding??

 

JC: Believe me. I really have it. I will show to you later.

 

JJ: You'd better prepare if you're fooling me. You know I'm a fan of the book too.

 

JC: Let's meet this lunch.

 

Joochan is still bewildered by what is happening to him though he find it interesting. Why do he feel like he’s being hunted by the book? He cannot understand why and in need of explanation of all this mystery. A wind soon greet his cheeks, leaves freely fly infront of him. The sun shed its light in the city, showing the majestic buildings in front of him. He slowly step towards their campus when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

 

It’s the same voice of the guy he heard on the road!

 

He tried to reject the voice, acting like he did not hear it but then he heard it again. He take a deep  breath before finally turning around but saw no one except the juniors walking, chatting along with their friends. He thought he might have heard it wrong and that he’s just imagining things but as he continue to walk towards the wall, eyes widne to witness the guy from that night, grinning in front of him.

 

 

“Hi. We meet again, Joochan!”

 

 


End file.
